Realizations
by LittleLadyJay
Summary: Part two to my story Expectations. When charms turn out to be a curse rather than a blessing, it's up to Young Macguffin to realize that within every curse there's a blessing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the second part of Expectations. I got inspired to write this story after seeing Plixs-1 fanart which can be found here** _ **art/Lady-Suitors-Outside-367681216**_

 _ **Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Enjoy the ride.**_

 **Brandan-Brenda  
Galen-Gael  
Eman-Eva**

* * *

 **Macguffin's Perspective**

How did this happen? He thought before he voiced his question out loud "Howfur did this happen? _(How did this happen?)_." He turned to the raven haired lass waiting for a response.

She smiled sheepishly and batted her eyelashes trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Brandan!" Galen yelled running out of patience.

"I don't know! Blame the charm you returned to me!" he yelled back.

Galen pinched the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths. He needed to remain calm even if he was now in this state.

"How was I supposed to know it would turn us into girls." Brandan said all the while looking down. "The witch gave me a bad spell…. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

It was true we now find the young _(once)_ lords now young ladies.

"What kind of spell was it exactly?" asked Eman.

"Well originally I wanted a spell to make the princess fall in love with me" Brandan began and quickly added "BUT when I realized how low that would be I decided against it and asked for a spell to understand why the princess chose Galen over me." She finished.

"If you asked for such a spell then why didn't you use it instead of giving it to Galen?" Eman asked curiously.

"Well…the witch said it was part of the spell that Galen had to open it to take effect." Brandan said quietly.

Galen marched right up to her and even in this female body he still towered over Brandan. "Bit ah gave it back _(But I gave it back)"_ she hissed at the raven beauty.

Brandan laughed nervously and put her hands up defensively "You did! But you broke it remember when we went hunting the other day."

Galen thought over this. He had departed Castle Dunbroch a few months' prior after Merida had agreed to marry him. He had left to return to his Clan's land to tell his mother the good news. Eman and Brandan had tagged along with him and had planned to celebrate with a hunt once they returned to his homeland. He had been happy about the whole situation. They had gone hunting, it was a small group which had consisted of a few clansmen, his father and two friends. It was a grand time except when he and Brandan had begun arguing something that was not out of the ordinary for those two.

They had fought about proper hunting techniques which for some reason had escalated to the two throwing punches at each other. He remembered falling and hearing a loud crack. To which Brandan had rushed over and made him move. He had fallen on Brandan's satchel. Brandan began rummaging through it before he pulled out that familiar pouch. The charm! He thought. He grabbed it and opened it trying to see if it had broken. It had. Eman and Brandan had been near him at the time and they grew drowsy, Galen watched as his friends passed out. He could hear his father calling out to him before he to succumbed to slumber.

When he awoke his father had on the grimmest expression. His mind had gone into a panic and thought the worse. When he attempted to ask about his friends he realized his voice was not his own anymore.

 **And so this is where we find our young ladies.**

"Look Galen, if Merida could reverse her spell then there must be a way to reverse ours!" Brandan said hopefully.

Galen glared at him "Ye mean YER spell _(You mean YOUR spell)."_

Brandan gulped nervously and slowly inched away from a very angry Galen. Eman took the chance to suggest something "Well in order to reverse this spell we're going to have to go back to Dunbroch and find the witch."

Galen eyes widened and he shook his head furiously saying no repeatedly.

Lord Macguffin placed a hand on his now daughter's shoulder and said "I know that you don't want the princess to see you in such a state but if we're going to have any chance of returning you three to normal you're going to have to return to Dunbroch."

Galen could only stare at her father, she sunk to the ground as despair sunk in. She sighed "A'richt! bit na yin bit th' clan mist ken wha we pure ur _(Alright! but no one but the clan must know who we really are)."_

They nodded in agreement and made their way to Macguffin Manor. There were many things that needed to be prepared. Galen sighed how was he going to explain this to his mother or worse what would Merida do if she found out.

* * *

 **Merida's Perspective**

She made her way to the throne happy to get any chance to escape planning the wedding. Merida couldn't care less if she was wedded March, July, or October. Her mother on the other hand disagreed and proceeded to say such months were bad luck for couples, so the date was still undecided. She rolled her eyes as she remembered the countless fittings she was made to attend and she blushed when she remembered how her mother had given her the _talk_ about the wedding night.

Yes, she was glad that she was now in the throne room along with the rest of her family. They were awaiting the arrival of the Macguffin clan and she was waiting to see Galen again. She had been sad when he had to leave but she had been happy when she heard the clan was returning. She smiled.

"Ah to be young and in love." She heard her father say. Her mother laughed a bit as Merida flushed pink at the statement. She nudged her father and he let out a chuckle.

The guard announced their arrival and the Macguffin men walked through. She watched her parents greet Lord Macguffin. She searched the sea of green and orange kilts for a familiar face with a gentle smile but no Galen did she see. Her eyes did however land on three ladies that stood by Lord Macguffin.

Two blondes and a brunette. She took the time to study them. The smallest of the three was a platinum blonde with a dreamy expression, she wore a dark green dress and her hair fell just past the nape of her neck. It looked un-kept and like the wind had brushed it.

The brunette was the second tallest and wore a rather revealing dress. It looked like her corset had been laced quite tight for it showed a great amount of cleavage. She wore a great big clunky necklace round her neck. A bit too showy Merida thought.

When Merida turned to the final lady she got a reaction she was not expecting. Their eyes had met and she had hurriedly looked down, it reminded her of something Galen would do. Where they related? She looked like him. She was the tallest of the three with sandy blonde hair tied into two braids that reached past her shoulders. She was modestly dressed for a buxom woman.

Merida was interrupted from her thoughts when Lord Macguffin spoke to her.

He bowed "My princess my humblest apologies. You're probably wondering where your betrothed is?"

"Yes, I was." She responded.

"Well unfortunately the lad was not well enough to make the journey. Came down with some sickness and is recuperating at home."

"Is he alright?" She asked her voice laced with worry.

"He's a'richt _(He's alright)_ " answered the tall blonde quickly. She blushed heavily when all eyes turned to her "He juist needs rest, he shuid be alang sometime efter _(He just needs rest, he should be along some time later)"_

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you!" Merida responded happily. The blonde smiled at her and Merida could only be reminded of her Galen.

"Well, Lord Macguffin I see you brought these young ladies along" Queen Elinor said. "Who might they be?"

Lord Macguffin responded "Forgive my rudeness my lady-queen. I'd like you to meet my second oldest, my daughter Gael." The tall buxom blonde stepped forward and curtsied awkwardly. "Since my son could not come, he insisted that his sister come in his place to help with preparations for the wedding. These are her ladies-in-waiting Eva and Brenda." He finished as the other two curtsied as well.

"Splendid!" said the Queen. "Now we have a fresh set of eyes to help us oversee the preparations."

 _GREAT_ thought Merida more ladies to nag her to death. She pouted angrily before turning to find that Gael was looking at her sadly. Had she seen Merida's annoyance? Merida offered up a smile to show everything was alright, no point in being rude to Galen's sister after all. Gael returned her smile.

The Queen had excused everyone and Merida took this chance to slip away before anymore ladies could drag her to more fittings.

* * *

 **Macguffin's Perspective**

They had been excused and she and her ladies had been escorted to their room. Once they had been left alone Gael(Galen) sighed sadly and flopped on the bed all the while cursing his/her bad luck.

Eva(Eman) spoke taking her out of her misery. "Eva? Why Eva?"

"Well we didn't exactly agree on names before we came here" Brenda(Brandan) said.

"I would have preferred the name Bonnie" Eva said sadly.

Gael(Galen) shook with anger before he yelled to both of them "That's whit ye'r worried aboot! _(That's what you're worried about!)"_

The two flinched at the angry tone Gael had used.

"Nae th' fact that we're stuck lik' this...that thare micht nae be anyway tae chaynge back _(Not the fact that we're stuck like this...that there might not be anyway to change back_ )" Gael said.

She looked down and whispered quietly "Whit if she finds oot 'n' ...hates me _(What if she finds out and …hates me)."_

Brenda rushed over to Gael and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way to make things right. You have my word as your friend."

"Ah hawp sae _(I hope so)"_ Gael said as she wiped some stray tears away.

"So do I!" piped up Eva breaking the tension. "All this acting proper does a number on my back. How do ladies go around with their heads held high all the time?"

They all shared a laugh and agreed that tomorrow morning they would seek out the witch.


	2. How Do You Measure?

**Merida's Perspective**

She had succeeded in getting away for a few hours. She had hidden in the library, plucking various books off the shelfs and browsing each one. Although reading tended to make her drowsy, she soon drifted off into slumber.

Merida had been rudely awakened by Maudie and then dragged off to a room where her mother and other various lady servants where. She had been immediately pulled to a table where various types of fabrics where folded or draped. Then she had been assaulted with endless questions regarding color and choice of fabric.

"What's the point of all this?" Merida asked her mother.

Elinor not skipping a beat answered "The point is that you need new dresses and we have yet to decide what you'll wear for the wedding."

"Oh well I was thinking of something along the line of bed sheets" Merida replied sarcastically.

Elinor swatted her daughter playfully "Oh shush." She smiled at Merida despite the smart comment her daughter had made.

The door creeped open and Merida turned to look at who was entering. Gael slowly peeked her head in before she was pushed in by her lady in waiting Brenda. Eva followed closely behind not really appearing to be all there.

"You called for me your highness?" Gael said rather quietly.

"Ah Gael, yes I did call for you" Elinor answered before beckoning Gael to come to where she was. "Your brother did send you here to help us and I thought what a better way than to help me keep Merida from running off."

"Hey!" Merida cried indignantly before she crossed her arms across her chest in a sign of protest.

"Does the princess not enjoy being fitted for new dresses?" asked Brenda in a honeysweet voice that made Merida's skin crawl.

"No, she does not. No one likes being poked or prodded" Merida responded.

"Alright ladies let's get back to it. Brenda was it?" Elinor asked while facing the young lady in red. She continued when she got a nod "Come here and help me take Merida's measurements."

* * *

 **Macguffin's Perspective**

Measurements? Gael(Galen) looked curiously on as Brenda(Brandan) took the measuring tape from the queen's hand. She watched as the queen instructed Merida to hold her arms out and Brenda began measuring the length of her arms. The queen then handed Eva(Eman) a piece of parchment and a quill to jot down the measurements.

Seeing that she was not needed Gael looked around the room and noticed various instruments for seamstresses. Scissors, needle and thread where all on display before her. She turned her head when she heard giggling.

Brenda was currently struggling to get Merida's waist measurement. She kept laughing every time Brenda tried to fix the tape. She's so cute thought Gael(Galen), she smiled to herself.

"Finally! Success." Cried Brenda as she told Eva the number of inches.

The queen stifled a small laugh "I always did have trouble measuring her around the waist. She's been awfully ticklish around the middle since she was young." Elinor smiled at Gael. "Alright Brenda all we need now are the bust and the hips."

 _BUST and the HIPS!?_

Gael's eyes widen as realization dawned on her that Brenda would know Merida's size in those areas. She caught Brenda's eye before she glared at her. If looks could kill Brenda would have been incinerated on the spot.

Brenda on the other hand smiled cheekily at Gael as she took Merida's bust measurements. "Rather on the small size eh princess."

"Well excuse me for having hills instead of mountains" Merida replied angrily.  
"I'd say there more prairie than hills" Brenda goaded.

"Brenda" came Gael's stern voice "A word please."

Brenda(Brandan) smiled as she took note of her friend's obvious anger. She knew she should have stopped her teasing there but it wasn't so often she could get away with it like this.

She pressed on "In a minute my lady, I just need to measure the princess's hips." Brenda sauntered her way over to Gael before whispering in her ear "Don't you want to know if they're suitable for bearing children."

She smirked as she watched Gael's face grow hot. She chuckled at bit before she was roughly pulled out of the room by a very flustered Gael.

"If you'll excuse me your highness" said Eva. "I have to make sure those two don't kill each other." She handed over the parchment to another servant and exited the room.

Eva had looked for Gael and Brenda. She had found them in the midst of bickering back at their room. She sighed it was going to be a loooooong night.

* * *

The next morning our young ladies had risen well before anyone else had, partly for sneaking out and partly because putting on a corset was a hassle.

They had snuck their way into the stables and borrowed a couple of horses. They rode all the way into the thick morning mist before arriving at their destination. There had been no need to wait for the wisps this time around Brenda(Brandan) had remembered the way. Luckily enough.

There they stood in front of the witch's cottage about to knock when the door flew wide open. Gael(Galen) ducked as a black blur shot passed him. It cawed and a few feathers landed beside her feet.

"What can I help you with dearies?" came a cheerful voice. Before Brenda had a chance to answer, she was pulled inside and shown a variety of wooden Knick knacks. Every time one of them tried to open their mouths they were interrupted and shown a cheeseboard or a carving or a puppet.

Brenda was growing impatient so she did the only thing she could do. She whistled very loudly and all was silent. She reached inside her satchel and tossed a pouch towards the witch.

The witch caught it easily enough and opened it. She inspected the contents. A broken pendant. Three pieces of silver with bears engraved within the surface. She held a piece to the light of the fire burning away at her stove. Brenda recognized the look of realization.

"You're that snobby lad that came to me some months ago?" she asked Brenda.

"Snobby!?" Brenda responded. She could hear Gael and Eva laughing at her. She turned round and signaled for them to shut it.

"I see the spell did a number on you" the witch said. She circled the young(lord) lady inspecting her.

"Not just me. All of us." Brenda jerked her head in Gael's and Eva's direction. "Please we need to reverse or break this curse."

"You asked for a spell not a curse and that's what I gave you. Breaking it should not be a problem." The witch said as she whittled away at a piece of wood.

"Really!" Gael said happily. She was smiling and it felt like a weight had been lifted of her chest.

"It will take some time though."

"Howfur muckle time? _(How much time)?"_ Gael asked her happy mood disappearing by the second.

The witch responded "That depends on how long it takes for you to find what you seek."

"What we seek?" Eva asked. "All we seek is to go back normal."

"That's right!" agreed Brenda(Brandan). "I did seek why the princess chose Galen over me months ago but I figured that out for myself. The spell shouldn't have taken affect. I found what sought."

The witch scratched her chin thoughtfully before she pushed all three outside, shut the door and snapped her fingers. She re-entered her cottage followed by three very confused ladies.

They entered and were stunned to find the room had changed. It was dustier and darker. There was a cauldron bubbling away in the middle of the room. Brenda almost shrieked when she felt someone grasp the back of her dress. She found Eva(Eman) trembling slightly and gripping her dress like no tomorrow. She patted her head to reassure her.

"Well then let's see what's this all about then" the witch spoke. She opened the pouch as she had before, but this time she rummaged around before pulling out the biggest piece of the shattered pendant. She spoke some words, they sounded like gibberish to the young ladies. A bright flash filled the room and when it had cleared there stood the witch. It looked like she was conversing with the pendant.

"So that's it" she whispered as she put the piece back in the pouch.

"What's it?" asked Eva quietly still hiding behind Brenda.

The witch turned to them before she spoke "It's true that you found what you sought but…from what I can tell there is another seeking something." She turned to look at Gael(Galen).

Gael blinked once, twice then pointed to herself.

"Yes it would seem you have some questions regarding the princess's affections for you." She smiled as she noticed Gael nodded sadly. "Let me guess you question whether she truly loves you."

"Aye, ah ken she cares fur me bit does she cop as deeply fur me as a'm feelin' fur her. _(Yes, I know she cares for me but does she feel as deeply for me as I feel for her.)"_

"To put it simply lads or should I say lasses. In order to break this spell Galen must find the answers he seeks" the witch said. "It may take some time but this is the perfect spell if you think about it. You have a chance to befriend her without any limitations you put on yourself. It's a chance to truly have her bare her soul to you but you must also do the same." She finished before she returned the pouch to Brenda. She then shoved all three of them out of her cottage.

"Hauld yer horses! howfur am ah suppose tae... _(_ _Wait! How am I suppose to...)"_ Gael began to ask the witch but when she turned around the cottage was gone. She and her friends were back in the middle of the standing stones. She let a breath out before she felt someone smack the back of her head. She let out a loud ow.

Brenda had smacked her "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" She yelled. "I'm stuck like this because you're too dense to see that the princess loves you!"

"Ye think she loues me? _(You think she loves me?)"_ she asked sounding like a lost little child.

Brenda pinched the bridge of her nose. Her friend had to be the slowest, densest person she's ever known. "Why else would she have picked you?"

"Maybe she didn't like showy brunettes and spacey blondes" offered up Eva.

"Oh quiet down!" Brenda told Eva. She then asked "Didn't the princess tell you she loves you when you told her your feelings?

Gael blushed heavily before looking down at her feet. She twiddled her thumbs as she muttered something under her breath.

"You never told her?" asked Eva.

"Ah did! ah juist didnae uise sic wurds as...love. Ah asked her tae mairie me nae loue me. _(I did! I just didn't use such words as...love. I asked her to marry me not love me.)"_

Brenda snorted through her nose. "Well she said yes so she should love you. I doubt Merida would have said yes to someone she didn't love." As Brenda said this she readied her horse. "We could just tell her who we are and ask you know."

Gael's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head quickly.

"No? Then come on we might as well figure out what to do." She mounted her horse and the others did the same. They rode back to the castle all the while discussing what should be done.


	3. Underhanded Underdresses

**Macguffin's Perspective**

The ride back to the castle was quiet. Their conversation had died little by little as they had each gone through countless scenarios. Brenda(Brandan) was still as stubborn as when they had begun conversing. She believed that an honest approach would be the best and that Gael(Galen) should fess up to the princess. Eva(Eman) had snorted and said that would be too embarrassing for all involved, she instead suggested just asking the princess whether she loved Galen or not. Gael had thought that would have been too tactless plus she was scared.

They had made it to the castle, returned the horses and walked into the throne room. The sun had been up for some minutes so there was no point in sneaking back inside. They were correct. They found a bevy of clan men gobbling down breakfast. Gael scanned the room and spotted her father. She was about to make her way over when the queen appeared in front of her.

"Good-morning Lady Gael, I trust that you found your room accommodating." The Queen spoke.

"Good-morning! aye 'twas gey comfy _(Good-morning! Yes, it was very comfortable)"_ Gael said with a smile. She noticed the queen was looking around. She stopped looking and let out a tsk.

"I see that my daughter isn't up yet." She sighed and turned to Gael "If only she could be as punctual as you ladies are."

"If your highness wishes I could go and wake her for you" suggested Brenda. Gael raised an eyebrow what was she up to. Brenda smiled sweetly and said, "That way you could enjoy your breakfast; after all I am a lady-in-waiting. It's my job to oversee ladies so to speak."

The Queen nodded approval while Gael just silently seethed. That snake was up to something whatever it was Gael would stop it.

"Brenda hae breakfast, ah will fetch her _(Brenda have breakfast, I'll fetch her)."_

Brenda replied "But my lady it is my duty to do such things."

"Aye bit a've hardly hud a chance tae blether wi' mah future sister in law _(Yes, but I've hardly had a chance to talk with my future sister in law)"_ Gael said.

"That's right! This would be a good opportunity for you two to get to know one another" said the queen. "Very well, Lady Gael will wake Merida while Brenda and Eva get some food in their stomachs." They all nodded in agreement and the queen told Gael where to find Merida's room. They separated afterwards. Gael headed upstairs while Eva and Brenda took a seat.

* * *

 **Macintosh's/Dingwall's Perspective**

"Alright let's have it" said Eva as she took her seat.

"Have what?" asked Brenda innocently. She grabbed a cup of tea and sipped. Bitter! How she wished she was back in her male form she'd be able to drink a _real_ drink then.

"What was with I'll fetch the princess and it's my duty and all that gibberish?" asked Eva as she munched on a loaf of bread.

Brenda smirked she might as well let her in on the fun after all. "Well, I knew _Lady Gael_ would suspect something and ask to go in my place."

"and?" Eva urged her to go on.

"Well, what do ladies usually wear to sleep?" asked Brenda as she spread some jam on a piece of bread.

Eva looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "Her underdress. I'd assume anyway."

"Annnnnd what do you think they wake up in?" Brenda asked playfully. The sneaky smile upon her face turn into a full blown grin as she witnessed Eva's eyes widen and her cheeks color.

* * *

 **Macguffin's Perspective**

 _It's my job to oversee ladies so to speak_ Gael repeated in her head. She all but huffed at that load of horse dung Brenda(Brandan) had tried to convince the queen with. She had made it to the top of the stairs when she felt something run passed her. She felt three short gusts of winds. Gael turned round, she saw the three princes laughing and running away. She heard a shout. MERIDA! She thought, she ran to Merida's room.

Gael burst through the door only to be greeted with something soft hitting her face. A pillow? It stayed there, she was in too much shock to remove it.

There was a small gasp. Gael heard the sound of the bed creaking then rushed footsteps. "I am so sorry…I thought you were my brothers come to bug me again" Merida said apologetically. She gently removed the pillow not knowing who she had hit. "Lady Macguffin!"

Gael looked down to find Merida looking up at her in worry. Her blue eyes were something Gael(Galen) had missed dearly and she had to fight the urge to close the gap between them. She instead chose to inspect the princess. She looked a mess but it was endearing the way her wild curls looked even wilder in the morn. Her face was slightly red from embarrassment and she wore…

Gael's eyes widen as she noticed the underdress. Her face flushed as she tried to back away and ended up bumping against a desk. She heard something drop, the sound of papers fluttering towards the ground made her even more flustered. She attempted to pick them up anything to distract her from Merida's lack of attire.

"I'm sorry, you must not usually get pillows thrown….at your face" Merida said quietly. "Here let me help."

Gael heard her make a move to pick up the papers. "No!...perhaps ye shuid git dressed. Th' queen sent me tae git ye _(No!...Perhaps you should get dressed. The queen sent me to get you.)"_

"She did? I must have overslept. I can assume she wasn't too happy about that?" Merida asked.

"Nae particularly _(Not particularly)."_ She heard Merida sigh and what sounded like something opening. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard rustling, she assumed the princess was getting dressed. She continued picking up the papers one by one when her eyes caught her name, well her _original_ name. A letter address to him with a few lines written some scratched out. She went through the papers in her arms one by one all letters some finished others not. "Ye'v wrote tae mah brother? _(You wrote to my brother?)"_

There was a sudden noise, something dropping? Gael turned around and breathed a sigh of relief to find Merida in a dark green dress. She looked embarrassed as if she had been caught and in her mind perhaps she had been.

"No…Yes...Well…" Merida started awkwardly. "I haven't had the courage to send any out."

Gael's eyebrows shot upwards.

"What if he doesn't want to hear from me?" Merida said quietly.

Gael had heard it all the same. "Whit mak's ye say that? _(What makes you say that?)"_ she asked the princess before she walked to where Merida was sitting. She gently took the brush from the princess's hand and gingerly began combing it as she waited for a response.

"He didn't come." Merida said sadly. "What if he's faking illness because he changed his mind about the betrothal..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I just find it hard to believe a big strong lad like that would suddenly fall ill."

Gael(Galen) faltered a little. She resisted the urge to hug her. Instead she shook her head and said, "Hawp me princess he's doolally aboot ye _(Believe me princess he's crazy about you)."_

"Really?" Merida asked.

Gael laughed "Aye he practically gaed mad wi' worry aboot whit ye wid think o' him nae showing up. He wouldn't stoap 'til ah promised tae gang in his steid. He's likelie aye worried. _(Yes he practically went mad with worry about what you would think of him not showing up. He wouldn't stop until I promised to go in his place. He's probably still worried.)"_

Merida laughed lightly and it made Gael's heart flutter a bit. She wished desperately she was back to normal so she could put Merida's worries to rest. To prove to her that he indeed loved her.

"Thare we gang! bonny as a wildflower! _(There we go! Pretty as a wildflower)"_ Gael said finishing the long braid she had been working on.

She heard the princess groan "Oh no, you've heard about that?"

"Aye. Princess whit gave ye did idea that mah brother wanted tae cancel th' betrothal? _(Yes. Princess what gave you the idea that my brother wanted to cancel the betrothal?"_

Merida stood and looked for a belt to tie her around her waist. As she did this she explained. "Last night at dinner, I kept hearing some of the Macguffin men say _Poor Princess_ or _It wasn't even for that long…_ what else was I to think?"

Gael huffed a bit she'd have to talk to those idiots about this.

Gael walked up to Merida and took her hand. A sign of reassurance. "Dinnae listen tae thaim princess thay juist lik' tae blether. If ye ever wantae ken aboot mah brother ye come tae me _(Don't listen to them princess, they just like to talk. If you ever want to know about my brother you come to me)."_

Merida smiled "Thank you, Lady Macguffin. I appreciate the reassurance."

"Princess please ca' me Gael _(Princess please call me Gael)"_

"Only if you call me Merida." They smiled at one another before they headed towards the throne room.


	4. A Grand Idea

**Merida's Perspective**

Merida and Gael had begun spending more time together, and Merida did not mind. She found Lady Gael to be sweet and even though she usually hated spending time with ladies of nobility Merida found herself quite fond of Gael.

Her mother definitely approved of the friendship teasing Merida that perhaps some of Lady Gael's manners would rub off on her. She saw Gael mostly every day, sometimes they didn't have much chance to talk. On those days Gael would fall into step with her and they'd talk as Merida headed for lessons. Other times the two didn't have a chance to chat until dinner. Yes, she quite enjoyed the company of Gael most of the time but then there were times when her company made Merida feel lonely. Gael's mannerisms often reminded the princess of Galen.

Days had passed and Merida was beginning to wonder if Galen was alright. There were times when she felt like writing to him, but what if he was on his way already and the letter got there after he'd left. She'd feel foolish if anyone were to read it wondering if it was urgent news.

She sighed and shook her head. She walked into the kitchen, maybe a small snack would take her mind off of worrying. A servant greeted her and she greeted back. Merida looked upon a pile of pastries, she took two and headed outside for some sun and air.

She sat under a tree and took a bite from one of the pastries. She tasted sweet jam and soon recognized that she was under the tree she and Galen had sat by when Brandan had tried to serenade them. She laughed a bit as she remembered the spectacle Brandan had made of himself and the way she had been furious at him and Eman. She also remembered the quiet moment shared with Galen. Going in for a second bite of the pastry she found it didn't quite taste the same as it had before. The jam no longer tasted sweet to her.

"Guid day isnae it! _(Good day isn't it!)"_ A warm bubbly voice greeted her.

Merida smiled recognizing the voice. "It's a lovely day."

Gael took a seat next to her and asked "If tis sic a bonnie day how come dae ye keek sae forlorn _(If it's such a lovely day why do you look so forlorn?)"_

Merida sighed and shook her head as if to say no. She then handed Gael the other pastry before she went back to nibbling on hers.

"Urr ye nae feeling weel? come then mibbie we shuid git ye tae kip tae rest or mibbie alert th' castle healer? _(Are you not feeling well? Come then maybe we should get you to bed to rest or perhaps alert the castle healer?)"_ Gael asked hurriedly her voice laced with worry.

Merida could hardly make out what Gael had said but understood some of it. "You know you and your brother are really alike." She noticed Gael's eyes widen at this, she chuckled. "Both you and him become almost hard to understand when you're worried or nervous."

Gael pouted at this.

"It's not something bad it's just one of the many endearing qualities you two share…." A silence settled around them before the princess spoke again "I wonder if he's alright? I haven't really heard anything from him. Gael has he written to you?"

"Sorry, he hasn't" Gael responded.

"I thought as much" Merida said sadly. She got up dusted her dress and waved bye to Gael. "I've got lessons in a bit. I'll see you later then." She saw Gael nod and wave at her and with that she headed off.

* * *

 **Macguffin's Perspective**

Gael watched Merida's retreating form until it disappeared round a corner. She blew out some air as she slumped against the tree. She proceeded to mentally beat herself until she was interrupted by a question.

"So, any chance you're going to let her know who you are soon?"

Gael looked around for the voice before she looked up and found Eva sitting casually in one of the tree's branches.

"Whit urr ye daein' up thare? how'd ye git up thare? _(What are you doing up there? How'd you get up there?)"_

Eva yawned and stretched. "It wasn't exactly easy getting up here in a dress…..but I thought it'd be a good place to nap, away from Brenda. She keeps complaining of the Dunbroch men flirting with her." She laughed a bit.

That was understandable Gael thought. Lately some of the Dunbroch men had become quite enamored with Brenda and would try to flirt with her. It was funny the first time Gael had witnessed it and the second…maybe the third. Okay it was still funny the way they tried to impress Brenda and how'd she roll her eyes or walk away. Gael was just glad no one had tried to flirt with her or Eva. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well?" asked Eva distracting Gael from her thoughts.

"Weel whit? _(Well what?)_?" asked Gael in return.

"What are you going to do about the princess? It's obvious she's worrying and it's safe to say she may even think Galen has lost interest" Eva said. She noticed her friend slump more against the tree until she slid down upon the grass. Gael had on a look that could rival Eva's own spacey look.

"You could tell her the truth as Brenda has been saying." Eva saw her friends nod her head sadly. "Well perhaps it's time the princess got a letter from Galen."

Gael sat upright at this and looked up at her friend. "Whit dae ye mean? _(What do you mean?)"_

"Write a letter to her, letting her know that you're alright and got tied up with some business. Say your mother needed help handling a particular hard trade or had sudden unexpected visit from a stubborn lord who refused to speak with no one less than the lord's son."

Gael blinked once, twice before she jumped to her feet. She thanked Eva and ran to her room getting a few questioning looks from some servants.

Upon reaching her room she opened the door with such energy that it almost came off its hinges. When she slammed it shut a few Knick knacks fell but she could care less. She pulled out some parchment and began searching for something to write with. She nearly turned over the entire room when she gave a triumphant cry as she found a quill.

She let out a breath and looked down at the blank paper. It was easy enough to write down what was "happening" but when she reread the letter it sounded to technical. She crumpled it up and threw it in the fireplace. She'd light a fire later and get rid of any letters that weren't needed. She tried again and this time poured out her feelings, it sounded too emotional and she didn't want to frighten Merida away with such mushiness. She tossed that one as well. This went on for an hour or so until Gael found the exact words that she wanted to use. She wanted to let Merida know that Galen was alright and that he'd be delayed for a while longer but most importantly she wanted to reassure Merida that he was thinking about her.

She smiled timidly when she thought of how much fun she'd been having just talking to the princess. It was something that had been hard to do in her male form…... but there were times like now when she wished she was back to normal. Sure she was shy and it was harder talking to the princess but at least he could show his affections to her. Galen Macguffin was a lad of few words mostly because no one except his immediate family understood him. He had a hard time expressing his feelings towards Merida but at least he was able to kiss her. He missed having her lean on his shoulder or the way she'd look up at him through her curls when he was about to kiss her.

Gael sighed and shook her head. She sealed the letter and signed it Galen Macguffin. Now all she had to do was deliver it.


End file.
